1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a network server, a media format conversion method and a media format conversion system. More particularly, the invention relates to a network server that converts the media format of content, a media format conversion method and a media format conversion system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research into a network server, which records content such as television broadcasting on a recording medium and outputs the recorded content via a network, has been actively conducted. The network server can not only output the recorded content via an HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) cable and the like, but can also output the recorded content to a display apparatus via various home networks. The home networks, for example, include DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance, registered trademark)-defined networks.
When a TS (Transport Stream) packet is transmitted via a home network, a method is available in which an apparatus of a transmission-side adds a time stamp to the TS packet, and a receiver controls the timing, at which the TS packet is output to a decoder, by using the time stamp added to the TS packet. For example, there have been disclosed various technologies for adding a time stamp to a TS packet (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-61150).